The survival of the fittest
by Castiel-Winchi
Summary: A distress call causes Sam, Dean and Castiel join Stefan, Damon, Elena and her friends in the fight against Klaus, werewolves, Katherine and demons also involved. The battle for survival begins, based on the 6th season of Spn and the 2nd of Tvd.
1. Chapter 1

**9:00 O'CLOCK**  
Sam and Dean Winchester had received one call from his younger brother Jeffrey 12 hours before, which had been driving down the road, Sam suddenly see the huge sign that read: Welcome to Mistyc Falls.  
"I guess this is the place," said Sammy, looking at his computer in the tourist guide and above all the police reports from the FBI.  
"Mistyc Falls Indiana, a mythical place where you can find everything you dream in nightmares, werewolves, vampires, witches, zombies ... Psychics have called the mouth of hell "  
"We live here for a while do not you remember Sammy?"  
"8th grade, I remember ... Dean is also the same town where Dad was living when she disappeared five years ago and the same where Jeffrey spent his childhood and to our knowledge has been living since Michael attempt to use it as a dress"  
"It is clear that, But I do not understand that Jeffrey called us to come here?" Dean asked looking around the town, was a very nice place indeed. It was several minutes before the Winchester came to the house of Salvatore, The Winchester were impressed to see a beautiful house in his life had seen an equal.  
"You think we're wrong direction?" Dean asked sarcastically, then slowly walked to the door looking around and ring the bell Dean, seconds later Jeffrey opened the door .  
"Sam ... I'm glad that Dean could come, let pass" he said, his 2 brothers came slowly to the house with their backpacks and almost fell back to see the luxurious house where they were.  
"This is the house where you lived as a child?" Asked Dean, Jeff smiled.  
"Ho No, my father's house is 2 blocks away, but I thought it was better to meet here is larger and we fit all"  
"All?" Asked Dean walking into the living room with Jeffrey, Stefan and Damon Salvatore then turned to look at them with suspicion, as did Sam and Dean.  
"Who are they?" Asked Damon  
"They are my brothers Sam and Dean" Jeffrey said, the boys nodded, Dean did defiantly - "And who are they?" He asked.  
"They are my uncles, Stefan and Damon Salvatore" Jeff said, the room was silent for a while, was a pretty uncomfortable situation that Sam saved.  
"It's nice to meet you guys, Jeffrey has talked a lot about you," said Sammy, then saw a flash move Damon to the whiskey bottle.  
"If good, we have not talked much about you," said Damon, Sam looked at Dean puzzled  
"I guess we'll have to know ... Jeffrey can we talk?" Dean muttered the boy nodded and walked with his brothers into the kitchen.  
"According Who the hell are these guys?" Asked Dean.  
"They're my uncles, well ... also ... They are vampires, "muttered Jeffrey barely understandable.  
"Are you kidding?" Dean asked the boy shook his head.  
"Jeffrey, you should have to say that first," said Sam  
"Sorry, really going to do it but I completely forgot," said Jeff.  
"This has been a bad idea ... vampires and hunters together is not ..." Dean was trying to say was interrupted by the arrival of Damon.  
"they are hunters? It said there was something wrong with you, "said Damon  
"Damon what no privacy here?"  
"It's my house, my rules ... Jeffrey... Now you 2 can go while you can from here, I'm giving them the opportunity to do "  
"Do not tell me, do not fear friend ... we killed your worst things," said Dean, Jeffrey shook things because it was getting ugly and got even worse when Stefan entered.  
"You heard my brother ... they are not welcome here," said the vampire, Dean nodded with a smile and hit Stefan Sinic but within seconds to Damon had caught Dean by the neck, Sam became involved in the fight breaking a vase in Damon's head.  
"Enough" Jeffrey scream interrupting the fight, everyone looked expectantly  
"We all sit on the couch" I order the child, all obeyed ... Sam and Dean clearly on one side of the room and Stefan and Damon on the other. Jeffrey walked back and forth across the room waiting for their other friends arrived and minutes later Caroline, Elena and Bonnie and Jeremy came laughing behind them annoying, they all were shocked to see the mess in the house.  
"What we missed?" Asked Caroline  
"Well ... You just need Alaric but after we put the current "Jeffrey said, the girls and Jeremy sat on sofas and Jeff began to speak.  
"Friends they are my brothers Sam and Dean ... They are hunters just like me "  
"They are also vampires?" Asked Dean annoying, Jeff shrugged  
"Well not exactly just ... Caroline is a Vampire, Bonnie is a witch, Elena is a Doppeldanger and ... "Jeffrey was interrupted by the entrance of Alaric.  
"What else is it? A Angel? "Dean asked sarcastically.  
"Alaric is actually a hunter like us"  
"Let me congratulate you Ho did a great job in this town Buffy" Dean said sarcastically Ric confused way to the sofa.  
"Can anyone explain what's going on here?" Wonder, Jeff rolled his eyes  
"In short they are my brothers are hunters, you are my friends and ... are of different races ... Well I do not call them here so we had this conversation so uncomfortable, not to fight among you ... I think we all have a terrible problem to solve in these days "  
"The 3rd World War?" Damon asked sarcastically but nobody paid any attention  
"I mean the fact that we are facing a pack of werewolves, Klaus that to our knowledge is the greatest vampire of history and also there are the demons"  
"Wow ... pack of werewolves? It sounds difficult, "Dean muttered.  
"Dean, please, I asked them to come because we need them in this"  
"Why? All your friends here are a group of powerful monsters I'm sure they can handle the situation ... even the little boy behind the blonde, "Dean said, pointing to Jeremy.  
"Dude did not even know the whole team missing Matt and Tyler" said Jeremy.  
"What are they a smurf and big foot?" Dean again asked sarcastically  
"In fact, Tyler is a werewolf and Matt ... the good is human but knows nothing of us," said Jeff, Dean got up angry and started pacing around the room.  
"I think I'm wasting my time on this place... you monsters guys have called us to help them with a vampire, wolf, and not know what else ... But you are also the same things with the same powers, can deal with it. "Said Dean, Damon ran and stood face to face with him.  
"If you want to help get out, none of us are asking for your help" said the vampire.  
"It's just what I do ... let Sam, we should not have come here"  
"Dean, does not expect"  
"Jeffrey, I honestly do not know in what were you thinking when you brought us here with lies"  
"But dont are lies, although Damon does not say that we all have fear, we have fought so many things this week that I lost count, please do not go ... I need your help ... I'm counting on you," pleaded the child, Dean rolled his eyes and sat back down on the couch with Sam, he had never been able to resist a request of his younger brother.  
"Okay, but if we do this I need to know everything that is happening here and I vampire friends I can bear their presence can they do the same for me?" Asked Dean, Damon and Stefan nodded reluctantly and in a matter of minutes Klaus history, finding the moonstone, Katherine and wolves had been heard by Dean and Sam  
"Wow, you guys have really been through a lot these days ... They have had their own apocalypse here, "said Sam  
"Believe us have stopped the apocalypse once, if not to worry ... we can help ... now this guy Klaus anyone know him?" Asked Dean.  
"No one has seen, we have only heard of the" Elena said  
"Well ... We know that this guy wants to break a curse and you know that it want you Elena, could use you as bait to bring? "  
"No way" said Stefan angrily approaching Dean  
"Quiet Romeo, nothing will happen to your girlfriend ... we will be with her all the time, I say are 2 super-powered vampires with 2 of the best hunters on earth can we protect"  
"Besides ... Bonnie, you can do a spell to catch the vampire"  
"How in a network? I do not know any spells that do that Sam "  
"You do not, but someone who does," said Sam sure if Bonnie smiled then Sam took out his phone and called Bobby.  
"We must do a better plan than that, we have many enemies here," said Damon  
"Dude, we killed the devil ... if something quiet and learned of the suicide missions is that the plans never work like we think" Dean said, that statement was very true for Damon who smiled slightly, apparently beginning to like Dean.  
"Alaric, we'll need a couple of Molotov cocktails with verbena, you know them?"  
"Keep a few in my car, I can bring"  
"Well, then do it ... Hem Jeff, Jeremy and Barbie ..."  
"I'm Caroline" muttered the blonde upset. Dean rolled his eyes  
"Or if Caroline ... draw the traps on the ground" command Dean, Damon to hear that your carpets were to be stained ran to see what happened.  
"What will they draw?" Wonder nervous  
"Cheating the devil, are used to catch hell ... Believe me if they know we will... not hesitate to come here and attack us, we must be ready on all fronts, "said Dean, at that moment a gust of cold air filled the room and everyone stopped to do his part of the plan.  
"I'm just me or is it cold here?" Said Jeffrey, Dean was about to answer when I can see on the window behind Elena and Jeremy Black clouds of demons coming towards them.  
"Elena, Jeremy ... take off from there," Dean scream, just reached the 2 guys to run when the clouds broke the windows, the door opened abruptly and filled the place, all trying to run away screaming but it was dark and full of demons.

**Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

The house Salvatore was full of demons , everything was dark until a huge light went away and command all demons, for when the kids opened their eyes Castiel was right in the middle of the room.  
"Is it a demon?" Asked Stefan, Castiel saw only one side to another, had never seen so many creatures in the same room  
"No ... not the Castiel is our friend ... he is an angel," explained Sam, putting a hand on the man.  
"Brilliant ... an angel ... what was missing in our super team" exclaimed Damon, Castiel approached to Damon and shook hands, Damon hesitate to respond but he did.  
"I am Castiel... I honored to ... I know vampires who are responsible for helping people of this town, I must say I am surprised by this mixture of species in this house"  
"Cas ... How did you know we were here?" Asked Jeff  
"It was simple, the demons have been following your brothers from Michigan ... I am aware of everything that is happening in this town, specifically Klaus ... I think he is working with demons and worst of all with Raphael "  
"The archangel? ... but do not understand that has to do here "  
"He thinks that Klaus can help return the apocalypse to earth, that is why I have come to stop"  
"Hey ... are saying that demons and angels are behind us too?" Asked Damon, Cass nodded.  
"Wow this is great, we are public enemy No. 1 around the world" Dean exclaimed with some anger in his voice.  
"According ... It is assumed that we were putting together the plan for the trap to attract Klaus here tomorrow, but now it just happened ... well ... How to say ... We have a lot of things behind us, the demons have already tried to attack us if they do not hesitate to return them ... We need a new plan ... ¿Damon? "He added.  
"I think ... we could try to divide into groups to find ways to beat each coda"  
"It could work, but Raphael and his followers are stronger than any of you could kill with just thinking" Castiel said.  
"Well ... You can with them Castiel also even I have my sword to kill angels to us if we would be the team angel "Jeff said.  
"Damon, Sam, pretty boy and Bonnie ... may be the team against wolves and vampires, have everything they need to fight with them ... Alaric, Barbie, Elena and I can against the demons we? "Dean asked, most nodded to the new plan, Katherine appeared at that time.  
"They have forgotten me do not you think?" Asked the vampire, Dean and Sam were impacted the resemblance to Elena was really creepy.  
"Come on Katherine, go away ... Do not hinder" said Damon, the vampire grimaced and walked toward the group.  
"If they have a plan to destroy Klaus, I want to be in ... I'm not leaving"  
"Well then stay and help the team angel, dead as a result do not say if you do not notice," said Damon.  
"What? Why should I work with the bitch? "Asked Jeff, Sam, Dean, Stefan and Damon in chorus a warning. "Jeffrey"  
"But it's not fair ... I do not want to work with her ... "  
"No choice ... Jeffrey... Katherine is the only thing left over "Damon said with sarcasm, the vampire is annoying and the way to Jeff.  
"We not going to bite little boy, I have met angels before and I can help distract"  
"Ok ... but for the record I hope you die in this mission," said Jeff, Katherine smiled. Spend some time when all the boys carved stakes, preparing other weapons and spoke a little to know better.  
"How long have you been a hunter?" Asked Caroline to Dean  
"Something like ... if All my life How long have you being a vampire? "Asked, Caroline blushed slightly before whispering the answer.  
"6 months"  
"Are you kidding?"  
"No"  
"Wow ... You were the youngest vampire I've ever met and also the most sexy, "said Dean, Caroline smiled at the Alago and then began to rain heavily.  
"Do you think this is a bad sign? Hardly ever rains if Mistyc Falls "Caroline said.  
"You're right," Dean said, and walked up the stairs to where it was Castiel, who looked out the window straight to heaven.  
"He comes" muttered  
"Who is Castiel?" Dean asked the angel turned to respond when lightning began to fall from the sky and this caused the light began to flash in a second 3 angels appeared between Dean and Castiel.  
"Hello brother" said one.  
"Dean, go ... out to others in here," said Castiel, Dean ran back down the stairs where the rest of the group.  
"Now, now we gotta get outta here"  
"Why?" Asked Stefan  
"Upstairs there are angels, those bastards came earlier than expected ... now let's go" command Dean, all left the house quickly and faced the terrible rain that was outside, Sam met with Dean.  
"Where's Jeffrey?" Asked Sam, the 2 took a look and realized that he was still inside the house, tried to run back inside but the door was closed and not let it go.  
Castiel fight with the Angels when one achievement demolish the wall and was about to stab the sword of Lucifer when Jeff came from behind and stabbed him, the light of the death angel was up the street where everyone else appreciated.  
"What was that?" Asked Caroline  
"That means that an angel is dead ... the question is which?" Sam said, still trying to open the door, suddenly the sound of broken glass was heard, all eyes turned up and were about to Jeffrey falling out the window.  
While in the room above Katherine appeared removing the Angel over to Jeffrey and help you return to the inside, between the two began to fight with an angel, while Castiel was in charge of the other.  
"Raphael sends greetings, could not come," said the angel seconds before Castiel threw his sword and killed him again white light lit up the place. The remaining angel take this distraction to take Jeffrey's arm and go over. Castiel and Katherine were victorious in the house  
"Where's Jeffrey?" Asked Dean, Castiel and Katherine looked at fault.  
"The ... well ... One of the angels took him" Castiel said, silence swept the entire group, whether that Castiel spoke again.  
"But surely they have led to Raphael, will not do anything ... I'm sure going to use to get to my "  
"I'm going to roast the bastard if he does something to my baby brother ... We have only to start looking and leave the Klaus plan for later "  
"Dean ... maybe I can do a spell to find it, I just need a little of your blood"  
"Thanks Bonnie, that much good ... we enter the house then," said Sam, all returned to the house to meet face to face with Meg.  
"Hey guys ... where do all these have left?"  
"Who is this?" Asked Damon  
"A bad memory, believe me not want to know ... What do you here Meg?"  
"Dean ... Dean ... is how obvious does not it? I came to end your love life "  
"Meg, do not have time for this nonsense ... get out or I'll kill you"  
"You have not learned the lesson he? I never come alone, "said Meg fingers becoming more demons then appeared behind her and the barking of the dogs of hell were heard-  
"What was that?" Asked Caroline shivered by the infernal barking.  
"They are dogs of hell, if they are invisible to not bother to look ... Now are you going to fight or to stay there like idiots?" Asked Sam, while the boys settled into their positions Damon, Stefan and forward wuth Dean and Sam, Caroline, Katherine and Alaric from behind while Bonnie, Elena and Jeremy were trying to go undefeated in that scene, Meg saw them from one side to another with a smile.  
"But how nice team ... you guys are losing them," Meg ordered, then the demons began to walk toward the boys and the dogs were barking. Damon ran a super speed would rip the heart of one of the subject but only laughed.  
"But what the hell?" Damon was asked before the devil beat him and throw him to the ground, others were still fighting the demons Alaric shot arrows with the crossbow trying to protect normal boys, Dean and Sam fighting as a team and Stefan ran from one side to another losing dog, Meg smiled watching the scene on the couch until Caroline stood before her.  
"Come on girl, you can not do anything against me"  
"What if? How about this? "Said Caroline vampire showing his face and beating Meg, who began to laugh as ever.  
"Wow ... you're a vampire who would say, but it is not pretty enough" said the coup by return to Caroline who fell noisily to the floor. The battle was fierce among all, when Bonnie was sick of this I raise my hands causing migraine all supernatural beings in the room, Meg attempt to attack it.  
"A witch, that good will kill you" said the devil trying to catch Bonnie so she concentrated on all the demons and they fell unconscious on the floor.  
"You could not do before?" Dean asked sarcastically, before getting up and with the help of Damon stack all the devils in a corner and lock them into a circle of salt  
"Not to last long if I propose that we divide into 2 teams, Castiel, Damon, pretty boy, Barbie and I are going to look for Jeffrey"  
"Dean"  
"Sammy your stay with Stefan and the others if the demons wake will need all the help," Dean said.  
"Bonnie does the spell that you mentioned before?" Asked Dean  
"Sure, we need a map," said Bonnie, Dean road with her to the room where she had prepared everything for the spell, taking Dean's hand and then cut a little drop of blood and say the spell, blood followed a path to the outskirts of the village in the forest near the tomb of vampires.  
"There he is," said Bonnie  
"Well ... Guys are going "Dean said returning to the room and out with full equipment, climbing the impala was probably the hardest for them, as Dean and Damon went in the front sints and Castiel amid for Caroline and Jeremy what made him feel something rare.

**Please Review**


	3. Chapter 3

"Can we kill them?" Asked Stefan, pointing out the demons. Sam shrugged  
"If we can do with this," said Ruby taking the knife from his pocket.  
"So we are waiting for Sam?"  
"We are not murderers, this knife kills the demon but so does the guest, that means we would be killing 5 innocent people ... Even we can do something else," said Sam, others looked at him without understanding what he meant.

- O -  
Jeffrey's body could feel the chill walking her back, then the throbbing pain of a cut through his wrist and in the middle of a scream he opened his eyes to find himself in front of the Virgil (the angel who had brought from home )  
"Where am I?"  
"Away from home boy"  
"Let me go fucking bastard, if not my brothers will come for me and will not be happy with you, He going to kill you ..."  
"These pathetic monkeys who call your brothers, they will not kill me ... I have something much more powerful on my side"  
"To Raphael? Well let me tell you I've beaten before '"  
"I know, but I meant not only the ... else"  
"My" muttered a voice behind Angel, Jeff turned his eyes and saw a man dressed elegant and youthful at the same time.  
"Who the hell are you?" Asked Jeff, way to man with a smile that child's skin crawl.  
"Right ... we have not known, my name is Klaus" said the man, slowly and gloomily.

- O -  
He had spent some time as Dean and his friends were still in the impala, and older brother were feelings of extreme concern because if anything happened as younger brother would be his fault and never forgive him. His hands trembled with the desire to accelerate to full speed and find his brother, Damon noticed this and began to speak.  
"Hey friend, be well ... is strong, do not worry"  
"What I worry? Maybe that's easy for you, you're a vampire and you have no emotions, I am responsible for that child and if something happens ... "  
"I care Dean, we're not like you think my humanity, just as Stefan and the blonde from behind, is switched on ... Jeffrey is my nephew and I care for as much as you "  
"If good, I can not believe it," muttered Dean, Damon rolled his eyes at how stubborn and upset that he could be the hunter, but he began to fall well.  
Meanwhile in the back, Caroline looked out the window as Jeremy returned his gaze again and again to Castiel, who remained serious and unblinking, looking at the astonished gaze of the child change his attention.  
"Is happend something Wrong Jeremy?"  
"No ... I ... How do you know my name?" The boy wonder  
"I'm an angel, I know all of you"  
"I can not believe it"  
"What if? Ask me anything, "said Cass, Jeremy thought for a few seconds and began to ask.  
"What was the name of my dad?"  
"Greyson Gilbert "  
"Well that was easy ... now what was the most painful moment of my life?"  
"The death of your parents, the death of Vicki and Anna ... If we talk about serious physical pain that time when your dad put you over his knee and ... "  
"Well, well ... okay, you won ... I know a lot about" Jeremy said to quiet the angel before revealing unnecessary information, Caroline looked out the window he saw the silhouette of someone you know out of the dark-  
"Stop" cry, Dean turned to look for a second before braking, Caroline opened the door and ran under the car, to Tyler who was apparently wounded man  
"Tyler you okay?"  
"Caroline, what are you doing here?"  
"We are looking for Jeff What happened with you?"  
"Jules and the others were upset with me"  
"That damn" Caroline muttered, checking up and down her boyfriend, Dean and Damon looked on from the car.  
"What is that?" Asked Dean  
"It's the teen drama of the people, is Tyler ... the werewolf boyfriend of Caroline and a jerk in my opinion"  
"Is it a wolf? ... but she as a vampire and ... "  
"It's a long and ugly history, summing up ... she did not listen to reason" Damon said sarcastically, 2 seconds after Caroline got in the car with Tyler, which caused everyone squeezed further into the Impala.

- O -  
"Is that real?"  
"If Stefan is an ancient Roman exorcism, if I read it and those demons are inside the trap, to return to hell and stay well leathers"  
"Do it, time is running out of my spell," said Bonnie, Sam then began to read the exorcism, the demons were still unconscious, the only one who could open his eyes was Meg.  
"Have not we done this before Sam? An exorcism is very serious for you "  
"Shut up Meg, keep your words when you return to hell," Sam said, still reading the exorcism and the other demons had left the bodies and returned to hell before the winding, only Meg was weakening. Then the door of the house opened noisily and an elegant man came into the place.  
"Hello again" told everyone,  
"Who is that?" Asked Sam, as apparently was the only one who did not know this strange man, had also intrigued by the fact that Katherine was gone like a ghost scared.  
"He is Elijah, one of the original vampires" whispered Elena, Sam was in disbelief until the man ran at super speed and broke the trap Demonolator.  
"Get out," said Elijah, Meg disappeared into thin air.  
"Why did you do that? She wanted to kill us, "he claims Sam, Elijah will turn to  
"Quiet boy, she was nothing, if she return the kill myself now ... We need to talk"

- O -  
"So you're Klaus, well I imagine you older and fatter but ..." Jeff said with sarcasm but malevolent laughter Klaus did shut up.  
"You are an excellent insolent child, had long been yearning to meet you"  
"Why?"  
"Say you have something dark, something strong inside you"  
"My powers ... if I should know but believe me your not the first thing I want them removed, even kill me it will not work"  
"Oh no, I never wanted to kill you or take away your powers, if I but not in my"  
"So you ... you stupid idiot" said Jeff Klaus hit him hard and drew blood, the child looked at him with hatred.  
"C'mon ... let me explain my offer ... I want you to join me Jeffrey "  
"Your what?"

**Please review¡**


	4. Chapter 4

"I want you with me in this battle, I need you"  
"To dominate the planet?" Asked the child with irony, Klaus smiled again  
"I say ... Yes, with your help my friend Raphael and I can dominate this world, heaven and earth ... would be great"  
"Dude you're crazy and stupid more than I thought, I'll never join you ... You remember, I good?"  
"Well ... you cant say, I asked kindly to you"

- O -

"What do you want to talk about Elijah?"  
"Elena ... I'm here because my sources tell me that Winchester hunters are here ... I see it's true"  
"What do you want with us?" Asked Sam, Elijah turned his gaze to the road and hear the room slowly, that he caused a sensation of cold Sam throughout the body.  
"I've been rude, my name is Elijah, I am one of the original vampires"  
"If I hear that, I'm Sam Winchester"  
"I know, I'm here to help get your brother"  
"How could you do that?"  
"Well if I am correct, my dear brother Niklaus has achieved a new and powerful friend do you know the name of Raphael?" Asked the man, Sam nodded.  
"Well, the fact that angel has removed the little Jeffrey is the idea from Klaus, has been looking for a long time and I'm sure he must have it"  
"Why?" Asked Stefan, Elijah bit his lip before answering  
- O -

"You're a werewolf, I never have one in my impala" Dean said mischievously, Tyler was more or less embarrassed.  
"I'll take as a compliment, but maybe it's better if I leave you, for now at least the other wolves ... I have been hunting for days, manages to escape from them but will not stop until he found me"  
"We protect you" murmured Caroline, Dean planted his gaze she could not understand how 2 species destined to hate could be united.  
"Quiet guy, your girlfriend is right ... we can protect you"  
"Thanks, but do not want anyone getting hurt and ... Dean careful!" Shouted Tyler to see a figure in front of the windshield, Dean broadcast his gaze to the road and saw a woman standing in front, stop quickly achieving a few feet away.  
"Who is that?" Asked Dean,  
"It's Jules, a werewolf and not alone ... something tells me not to let us go" Damon murmured, pointing others werewolves behind Jules .  
"We'll see"  
"Dean did not go out" begged Caroline but Dean ignored and left the impala.  
"Hey you! Get out of my way or I'll kill all of you "Dean scream them, Jules just smiled and then whistle making others from approaching dangerously close to Dean, drew his gun on the back pocket and shot 2 men, who fell dead on the floor .  
"I warned, now Who's next?" I ask, then the 2 remaining men and Jules became wolves, Dean quickly return to impala and it started at full speed.  
"Well it did not work very well"  
"Do you believe? Dean quickly if those things bite me or the blonde, both die, "said Damon, Dean was driving at full speed until achieving Jules return to human form and block her path.  
"O great, is human ... I can kill again," said Dean  
"No ... she is faster than your bullets, I'd better I take care from her"  
"Tyler"  
"Caroline is the only option"  
"But Tyler is 3 and your only one," said Caroline, then Cass began to writhe in pain, as she let out a scream of pain.  
"Cass is going on?" Dean asked the man to calm down achievement  
"Is your brother Dean, something happens ... we need to hurry"  
"Come, I will stay with Tyler and we'll get rid of these wolves, you go for Jeffrey" said Caroline very decided, then under the Impala with his vampire face, Tyler was not convinced of the idea behind it but low, making into a wolf. Tyler began to pursue Jules, while Caroline ran super speed taking the other 2 wolves.  
"Come on, I hope you have luck," exclaimed Dean rebooting again impala, with all possible speed he had.

- O -  
The cries of pain from Jeffrey were heard in the darkroom, he was naked and tied to a table in front of the cutting Klaus with a knife in his arms, Jeff could feel the blood rushing out of his arms and could see the look bad Klaus.  
"Do not cry baby, you can make this stop whenever you want"  
"I'll never be on your side" Jeffrey said between tears and groans, Klaus shrugged and this time he began to drunk the blood of the child.  
"Let me" Jeffrey shouted, starting to mourn stronger but Klaus did not intend to stop after a few eternal seconds, a woman's voice was back to Klaus.  
"Let the Chosen one along"

**Please review¡**


	5. Chapter 5

"Raphael? Son of a bitch ... let go of me "shouted Jeffrey, the archangel started laughing and with a wave of his hand he threw the knife at Klaus.  
"Ho Honey ... I will not leave, not until your brothers come to you or to your boyfriend Castiel appears and give his life for yours ... then Niklaus come with me" stated Raphael and Niklaus came with the winery.  
"Your brother, Elijah was in the Salvatore house ... with the team of fools, he follow us"  
"I should know ... I'll take care of my brother"  
"Do it or I'll kill you with the" warned the archangel, Klaus frowned before running the place.

- O -

"Answer me Elijah What do you want Klaus with my baby brother? '" Asked Sam annoying, Elijah nodded.  
"900 years ago, my brother had a son ... the first child born hybrid of the two species of vampire and werewolf, his powers were so great that ... the baby ended up dying, but not power ... My brother knows that the small Jeffrey has the powers, he thinks Jeff is his son "Elijah explained, all went blank.  
"That's nonsense, my brother lost those powers ... the long lost" said Sam, Elijah began to laugh.  
"No ... he lost that power remains on, and if they want to save him asleep ... will need take back" assure Elijah.  
"We could never do that to ... well how could we do?" Sam asked who in the depths of his being, was considering the idea ... Elijah put his hands in his pockets and pulled out a paper.  
"This ... is a spell, if Bonnie can do ... Jeff live, is their only chance Sam" Elijah said very seriously, Sam took out his cell fast and called Dean to tell him everything that plan.

- O -

"No way, Sam, we can not do that," said Dean annoying from the other side of the phone, Damon stayed like crazy to hear the idea.  
"Of course we are not going to do that, he is a child ... not -"  
"Listen, it's the only way he's going to live and can kill Klaus is the only one with enough power to do that" shout Elijah from the other side of the phone, looked at Damon and Dean because they had no choice.  
"Make the spell ... we'll kill Raphael" Dean said hanging.

- O -

"Can you do it Bonnie?"  
"If Sam, even that distance will be a little difficult ... we will," said Bonnie, at that moment the door of the house Salvatore Klaus broke and entered the place.  
"Niklaus" whispered her brother.  
"Hello Elijah ... I must admit I'm surprised to see you here, with all these losers" Klaus said, grinning, Sam stepped forward path and shot him, of course he did nothing.  
"So you're the bastard Klaus ... bastard who kidnapped my brother"  
"Well ... let me guess, by your height, dirty hair must be ... Sam, the devil boy ... I heard about you child and believe me you are not competitive" Klaus said Sam ran to bite, yet achievement meddling Stefan and Klaus to launch ground.  
"Elena, Ric ... help Bonnie with the spell, going up ... fast ... fast "Stefan screamed, the boys ran down the stairs, leaving the battle between Klaus, Elijah, Stefan and Sam will be held.

- O -

"Ready?" Dean asked Damon as he stood at the door of the cellar of the city, where Jeff was ... Damon nodded and kicked the door .  
"We will go by Raphael, Jeremy seeks Jeff and him out of here" Dean ordered, all nodded and not long to hit Raphael appeared to Castiel.  
"The waiting" said the person, then Damon and Dean began to shoot, not even that clear to any harm.  
Jeremy cumin stealthily through the winery, then found Jeffrey strapped to a table, naked and bleeding from various parts.  
"You'll be fine friend ... you'll be fine" Jeremy said as he broke the ties with the knife he had given Dean, Jeff was free just look for your clothing and despite the pain of his wounds, dressed quickly and started walking.

Raphael had toppled onto Dean Damon and was about to kill Castiel, then Jeff saw the sword of the angel shot, ran to pick it up and Raphael stabbed in the back.

"You bastard, rot in hell," said the boy white light before announcing the death of Raphael.,., The angel fell dead and Jeff weak to ground, and Dean ran over in his arms.

"Are you okay baby?" Dean asked with concern, Jeff nodded Damon then approached him and stroked his hair, Jeff cried for the pain of his wounds and dropped his head on the chest of his older brother.

- O -  
"You're not so brave now or not brother?" Asked Klaus to Elijah who was wounded on the ground, the vampire got up and hit him again.  
"Not a little brother" Elijah said, then continued fighting together, while on the second floor was doing the spell Bonnie and formed a circle with Ric and Elena, his life force needed.  
For when Bonnie began the spell, the circle began to weaken but it worked, a white light surrounded the Impala with Dean (who was telling the story of Klaus Jeff) for a few seconds, when the light disappeared Jeff was completely cured from his wounds.  
"The powers returned" muttered Jeff-  
"Are you okay dwarf? Do you feel different? "Dean asked, the boy turned to look at him and frown.  
"I am different ... Accelerates "the boy told his older brother, he felt strong and had great desire to kill. Dean was shocked but the car accelerated.

When came home Jeff under the car running with a top speed of even the vampires, Klaus saw about to kill Sam, so Jeff ran and stopped Klaus arm.

"Hi Daddy" Jeff said wryly before hitting the vampire's face and throw against one of the walls, Klaus got up laughing.

"I see you have told the story ... well if I am your father ... and I want you by my side Jeffrey, now you have the powers back ... we can rule the world, to create a winner" said Jeff Klaus walked while forth, pretending that he thought.  
"Sounds tempting ... but forgot something"  
"What?"  
"That my father was John Winchester, tough and strict but it taught me to be responsible and to be on the right side" said Jeff before taking one of the stakes of the ground and stab Klaus.  
"This comes with the powers, I can kill originals" Jeff said, Klaus's face began to drop tears for his plan foiled, lego began to burn to be ashes.

It took a few minutes for everyone to regroup in the room, Caroline and Tyler also came because they had misled the wolves and arrived just in time for the victory party.  
"Hey why dwarf that face? You should be happy we won "Dean asked who saw his younger brother very sad in a corner.  
"I know, but at what price? I'ma weirdo again "muttered Jeff, Dean put his arm around her shoulders and pressed her head against his knees.  
"Look ... you have powers or not, does not change you're my babybrother, rarely talk much ... I love you little" said Dean, Jeff laughed all the time.  
Within minutes Damon pulled out some bottles of brandy to celebrate, everyone was happy to have finished with their enemies.

"Thanks for coming guys," Damon said to Sam and Dean,  
"O well you know we are always available to save damsels in distress ... besides we like this people are already thinking of buying a home here is not Sammy?" Dean asked, everyone laughed again. Thinking about how great it would be to have the best hunters living in a town of vampires, witches, wolves, ghosts, perfect fit.

**_This was the end of the story, I hope you liked is that I love this story._**  
**_Please Review._**


End file.
